Momoko's Hard Decision
by xSNSDT-ARASooyoungBoramFanx
Summary: Justin is the new boy in class, when he meets Momoko, they fall in love...Hard! But when Majo Rika discovers a secret about Justin, Momoko must make the hardest decision ever.
1. Meeting Justin! Momoko's in love!

**This is my First Story!**

**I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or any of the Characters, except Justin.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Justin-Kun**

Momoko Asuka was asleep in her room, dreaming of what every teenage girl dreams of, finding their one true love."BRINGGGGGGGGG!"Her alarm clock rang as loud as it could. "AHHHHHHHH!"She screamed. She grabbed her alarm clock and looked at the volume, it was the highest it could turn off the clock and looked at the time. "Oh no, it's 6:49, by the time I get done with my hair, clothes and get all my stuff ready I'll wont make it." She threw herself on the ground and groaned."Oh wait....I'm a witch." She grabbed her tap and transformed "Prettichi Witchy Momoko-chi." She tapped her tap 2 times and her wand appeared. "Perutan peton paliloli my hair, get my stuff ready and put on my clothes." She Detransformed as her hair was put into 2 rings her clothes popped on her body and her backpack full with her stuff flew to her back.''Great."She raced out the door and onto school.

She ran up the sidewalk all by herself."Oh snap I'm going to be late!"She ran up to the school, into the building and into Seki-Sensei's ran to her seat next to Onpu and Doremi."I made it." Just then "ASUKA!"Someone froze with fear."Asuka, How dare you be late to my class. Now go run 3 laps!"Seki-Sensei got up from her seat and walked outside. She ran as fast as she could after 5 minutes her laps were done. She walked back into class but Seki-Sensei was nowhere to be found."Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu!"Momoko yelled. She ran over to them. "Momoko, whats wrong?" Hazuki asked." Where's Seki-Sensei?" Momoko asked.

"Well, she said that a new student is coming to the class."Doremi Said. "I hope it's a girl." Aiko said. "Why" Onpu asked. "Because what if she's a witch apprentice."

"I hope it's a cute charming Boy." Doremi Said with her hands tangled next to her face and her eyes as hearts.

"Why?"Momoko asked

"Because I can go out with him" Doremi door began to open." Well, I guess we'll find out." Onpu said. They all ran to their -Sensei walked in side." Class we have a new student," The Boy walked in." This is Justin Mastura. He comes from America." The boy had Blond Hair, A red Shirt and White Pants and White Shoes. Momoko stared at the boy. Onpu looked at Momoko"She's in love."Onpu thought." Justin, why don't you sit next to Momoko"He walked to his looked at him and when he looked at her she blushed.

An Hour later it was recess and Momoko walked over to Justin.

" Hi Justin, I'm Momoko Asuka."She reached out her shook it and said

"Hi I'm Justin Mastura."Momoko smiled."Momoko, did you come from America too." Justin asked. "Yeah, I came from New York."Momoko asked. "I came from New Jersey." Justin answered. "Momoko, what do you like to do?" Justin Asked. "I love to play music."Momoko said." Is that what you want to do for the rest of your life?" Justin Said."Yeah…. Why? What's wrong with music? "Momoko asked."Music... it's not really a good idea for a besides most people suck." Justin Explaned."WHAT! Justin Music is my life."Momoko said

"Well if your life doesn't go well…don't come crawling to me." Justin walked back to her seat as the class bell rang. "Class, take out your texts books and turn to page 34."Seki-Sensei yelled. Momoko did as she was told to begin the lesson, but couldn't concentrate on it. She was to busy being mad at Justin." How could he think music is the worst career choice ever? I mean when I was in America, the're a lot of stars that couldn't sing but there were a lot of stars. I'm a good singer, Well anyway what do I care what a dumb nerd says."Momoko Thought.

Finally the school bell rang and Momoko, Doremi, Onpu, Aiko and Hazuki left the school and went to the Maho-Do Baking Shop."Majo Rika! We're here." They All yelled. "Hurry up Girls we open in 3 minutes." So they all tapped their Taps and did their Passiter dance that had that headset Microphone, White Dress with their Signature Color On it and Their White Boots. Momoko went and changed the sign to Open. Unlike how she usually is she was quiet."Momo-Chan."Onpu called. "What." Momoko asked.

"What's wrong?"Hazuki asked.

"Why do you ask?"Momoko asked.

"You're quiet today." Aiko commented.

"Oh... Well it's no big thing it's just that......well I can't say."Momoko said

"Wait did you and Justin-Kun.......kiss?"Onpu asked giggling.

"No... We had a fight."Momoko answered back.

"Wait. When he came in the room your face was all red."Onpu looked surprised as the other girls giggled.

"Well I mean… He was so cute with those cute eyes, cute face and his cute…." "Uhhh….Momo-Chan are you okay?" Doremi said to Momoko. Momoko looked ato Doremi and smiled went and hugged Momoko."You can tell us the whole story." They all walked outside and sat down on the explained the whole and the others were surprised at what Justin told Momoko."Momo-Chan so you and Justin-Kun had a fight over your future."Doremi nodded."Doremi-Chan I thought he was the one." She said with a little bit of tears going down. "THE ONE! Momo-Chan are you serious? You barely met the guy!" Onpu Said. Momoko looked at Onpu. "Maybe your right Onpu." Momoko said. Then her watch beeped, she dried her eyes and stood up."Doremi-Chan, Ai-Chan, Hazuki-Chan, Onpu-Chan, I must go its dinner time." She ran off screaming bye. Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu and Doremi sat at the table. "Doremi-Chan, Ai-Chan, Onpu-Chan."Hazuki said standing up." What if we do magical stage to make Justin-Kun love Momo-Chan?"Hazuki-Chan asked." That's a great idea."Onpu said.


	2. Justin's in love with Momoko?

**Chapter 2: Justin is in love with Momoko?**

Doremi, Aiko, Onpu and Hazuki stood in a circle in their witch clothes. They all raised their wands. All except Aiko. "Ai-Chan, raise your wand so we can do magical stage." Doremi said. Aiko looked at them, "Doremi, are you sure we should do this. I mean it won't be true love." Aiko said. "Ai-Chan….the spell will only last for like a week."Doremi said smiling. "I guess…" Aiko said. "So then…let's do this!" They raised their wands. "Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani" Doremi yelled. "Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani" Hazuki said. "Pameruku Raruku Takarakani" Aiko yelled. "Pururun Purun Suzuyakani" Onpu Yelled. They clashed their wands together and yelled "Magical Stage! Let Justin-Kun fall in love with Momo-Chan!" They Yelled. The Sky flashed and exploded in Purple, Orange, Pink and Blue light. The Earth beneath their feet was shaking and turning different Colors. The girls huddled together in surprise, "What's going on? This never happened before!" Hazuki yelled. The sky returned to normal and the girls stood apart and looked at the sky. "That….That didn't look good." Aiko said. They looked at Each other. "Girls, we have to keep this a secret…. I have no clue what's going on but, if we tell someone we might get in serious trouble." Doremi Said. They Detransformed and said their good-byes and ran off to their house, worried about what will happen the next morning.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Doremi ran up to Hazuki, Aiko and Onpu who were walking up the sidewalk that lead to the school. Doremi Panting managed to say." Girls….did anything….bad happen?" Doremi Asked. Hazuki looked at the sky. Nothing wrong there." No …Not yet at least." Onpu said. Aiko wasn't paying attention; she was listening to her IPod. "? AIKO!" Onpu yelled. Aiko pulled off her headphones and looked at them. "Sorry." Aiko said blushing. Onpu grabbed her IPod and saw that she was listening to I Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus at Full Blast. "No wonder you couldn't hear us. That song is loud, especially when on full blast. (I love it though) Anyway, do you think the Spell worked?" Onpu asked them. "Well… I called Momo-Chan to ask her how everything is and she said, she's over Justin." Hazuki said. "Well, that's not good" Doremi said. The first bell rang. "OH, NO! Seki-Sensei is gonna make us run laps of were late, if we run we can probably make it." Aiko said. They sprinted full speed into the school. 

They ran into class, luckily Seki-Sensei wasn't in the room. They ran to their desks next to Momo-Chan. She was staring at the back of Justin's Head. She sighed in sadness. "Hello Momo-Chan." They said sighmultanisly. Momoko looked up at them and smiled. "Hey Girls." She said. Onpu turned around to see what Momoko was looking at and saw Justin. "_I thought Hazuki said she was over Justin? Guess it was a lie."_ Onpu thought. She giggled and sat down in her seat. After 4 hours of Seki-Sensei teaching the class, it was time for lunch. Doremi, Onpu, Hazuki, Aiko and Momoko walked to lunch together. When they all went to sit down, Momoko saw Justin waving at her. She stopped and turned. 'What's Wrong Momo-Chan?"Aiko asked. Justin came running over to Momoko. "Hey Momo-Chan, look I'm sorry for what I said yesterday about you and you wanting to have a singing career. Anyway I was wondering if you want to sit with me, because I have something to ask you." Justin said smiling. Momoko looked at the Girls. Doremi and Onpu giggled while Hazuki and Aiko made Go-With-Him sighs. Momoko looked back at Justin and nodded. "Okay…I'll… I'll sit with you." Momoko said. They both walked to a table that was completely empty. Kotake and his group told Justin to sit with them, but he gave a sign that he was going to talk to Momoko and they left him alone.

Doremi and the girls sat down at their usual table. "Yes! The spell worked!" Hazuki said. Onpu high-fived Hazuki. "Nice Idea Hazuki, it actually worked." Onpu said. Aiko looked down at her plate. "I still can't get over what happened after we casted the spell. I mean those explosions and that earthquake feeling never happened before. Call me crazy, but something bad is gonna happen." Aiko said. "Hey guys, look." Doremi said. They all looked at Momoko, who was blushing and talking to Justin. The Girls giggled loudly.

Momoko and Justin left the cafeteria and the girls followed them, sneaking of course. They were talking, Doremi and the girls wanted to hear but every time they would try to hear, Momoko or Justin would turn around and the girls would have to hide again. They were going to sneak again when Doremi stopped them. "Girls…this is hopeless, let's wait until we go to the MahoDo." They all nodded and walked off to class.

School ended and all the girls except for Momoko went straight to the MahoDo. They transformed into their Passiter outfits and began to cook. Majo Rika went over to the girls and did a head check. "Pink, Orange, Blue, Purple…WHERE'S MOMOKO!" She screamed. Doremi looked at Majo Rika "She's gonna be late. I don't know what she's doing though." Majo Rika looked at the girls. "Well, work faster so we can fill up Momoko's Part." Majo Rika said. She flew off but LaLa stayed behind. She flew up to the girls. "Okay girls…Who's Momoko with?" LaLa asked. Doremi made a nervous grin.

"Well…ummmmm...She's with...Uhhh" Onpu stuttered. The door opened and Momoko walked in. She had a straight look on her face and the girls ran over to her. LaLa Smirked and flew off. "So what happened between you and Justin?" Doremi asked. Momoko walked outside to the patio and the girls followed. Momoko looked at them and finally said what she was dying to say. "At lunch, Justin wanted to apologize for the way he acted the first day. Then walking back to class he told me…...he said…that he was in love with me and he wants to go out." She finished. The Girls Gasped. "So what did you say?"Aiko Asked.

**DUN DUN DUN! Ha-ha now you all hate me for ending the chapter…but don't worry Chapter 3 is almost done! And then you will see what she says…what was behind the Explosions and Earthquake feeling and will Justin's Secret be reviled? All this and more in Chapter 3 of Momoko's Hard Decision!**


	3. Secret Love? Momoko and Justin!

**Chapter 3: Is Momoko Dating Justin?**

"_**So what happened between you and Justin?" Doremi asked. Momoko walked outside to the patio and the girls followed. Momoko looked at them and finally said what she was dying to say. "At lunch, Justin wanted to apologize for the way he acted the first day. Then walking back to class he told me…...he said…that he was in love with me and he wants to go out." She finished. The Girls Gasped. "So what did you say?"Aiko Asked.**_

Momoko turned to Aiko and the Girls. She smiled and sighed "I told him that …I don't know. Well you girls know that I like him… like him a lot. But something in side of me like my Inner Witch tells me to stay away from him." She said. Onpu looked at Momoko. "Who cares what your inner Witch says…do what your heart says." Onpu Yelled. "Maybe your right…but every time I'm with him… I … just can't help myself from feeling this way." Momoko said frowning. "I wanna get near him but every time I do an alarm goes off in my body that says evil…stay away." Doremi took Momoko's hand. "Momoko everything's going to be alright sooner or later. Now change into your Passiter Outfit before Majo Rika gets back and has a fit."Doremi Said. Momoko nodded and clap her hands. She transformed and the girls walked back into the kitchen and continued cooking sweets. But Momoko, no matter how hard she tried to shake off the worry, something kept bugging her about Justin. Was it his hair, his clothing, the energy that he gave off? Momoko struggled all night making sweets until it was time to go home. But as soon as she got home and collapsed on her bed, she began to think about all the good things about him and all the bad things. But after a while of thinking, the poor witch's energy ran out and she fell asleep

_Momoko opened her eyes and found herself in a field of Flowers. She got up and began to walk around. She was surprised, she was sure that she fell asleep in her bed. She walked around smelling flowers and began to skip around. Suddenly she saw a figure of a boy. "Who's that?" She yelled. The figure turned around and it was Justin. She smiled and ran to him screaming his name. She grabbed him and hugged him, as she hugged him; he began to hug her back when…she saw four figures behind him. The first one turned and it was Doremi. "Stay away from him…he's just using you." The second figure turned and it was Hazuki "Doremi's Right, stay away from Justin…He is evil." The third figure turned around and it was Aiko. "Yes listen to us… He doesn't like you, he hates you." And the final figure turned, and it was Onpu. "Momoko, He not the kind of boy you want, stay away from him or you will have a horrible life." The four Girls Smirked and Justin let Momoko go. "What's wrong Baby?" He asked. Suddenly Justin eyes turned dark red and his smile stretched from cheek to cheek with sharp teeth sticking out. His skin turned from tan to super pale. He hissed at her. The girls laughed and so did Justin. Momoko turned and ran but as she was far away from them, she fell and Justin began to slither to her. She tried to get up but something was holding her foot. The Girls began to laugh harder and Justin rose over Momoko and lunged at her._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She looked around; she was in her bedroom, breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down her face as she sat in her bed. She looked at her clock, it was 6:20. "Might as well go to school now, I'm really scared to go back to sleep." She got out of her bed and walked to her closet. She put on her Red shirt, white skirt with overall strips and her shoes. She thought "That dream….was it my inner witch telling me to stay away from him again? But that was strange, that Doremi and them where in my dream. They were the ones telling me to go with Justin and yet they were in my dream telling me to get away from him." She got up from the floor and grabbed her backpack. She walked out the door and ran to school. Of course there was no one on their way to school yet. She was the first one in the class room, she sat at her desk. Finally after like 10 minutes of silence, Marina walked trough the door. She turned to Momoko and smiled. "Momo-Chan, Hello!" She waved. Momoko smiled, she knew Marina was going to come early; Marina always came early to water the plants of the school. Marina walked to Momoko and said. "Well, I'm going to go water the plants. See you later." Marina began to walk to the door when.. "Marina? Is it okay if I come with you? I need someone to talk to." Momoko asked. Marina smiled and said "Sure… I always need someone to talk to." Momoko ran to Marina and they both walked out the door. While they were watering plants, Momoko told Marina the whole Justin and her situation. They finished early and went back to the classroom and sat in 2 empty desks. "Sounds weird, that dream sounds scary. But, what do you feel inside of your heart when you're with him?" Marina asked. "I feel like where ever we are, that were the only two there." Momoko said. "Well, they say that happens with true love. Just do what your heart tells you to do." Momoko hugged Marina and they ran to their normal seats to wait for the other students who were all coming in. Momoko sat at the edge of her seat waiting for Justin. Justin Finally walked in with Kotake. Momoko got out of her seat when... ''HI MOMO-CHAN!" Onpu yelled. Momoko turned around and smiled. "Not now, Onpu." Momoko said. She was going to walk to Justin until…. "Asuka, to your seat now, we are starting class" Seki-Sensei said. Momoko frowned and turned around to her seat.

Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko walked into to class and sat in their desks. "Doremi...it has already been a week since the Magical Stage." Onpu said. "I had to stop her before she went to talk to Justin." Onpu sighed. Doremi looked at Momoko. Momoko sat 3 rows in front of them. Doremi saw Momoko staring at something…big surprise, it was Justin. Doremi giggled a little. "What are we going to do?" Aiko asked. Doremi looked at them." We have to let Momoko and Justin's loves take play. If it happens it happens, if doesn't, it doesn't." Doremi said.

It was lunch time and Momoko sat with the girls. They smiled and began to talk. Hazuki got a thought, whispered in Onpu's ear. Onpu looked a Hazuki and nodded. "Momoko…" Hazuki said. "We have to tell you the truth…"Onpu said. Doremi and Aiko froze. "We did magical stage to make Justin Fall in love with you!" Onpu and Hazuki said at the same time. Doremi and Aiko fainted, Hazuki and Onpu opened one eye and Momoko had her mouth wide. "…..I…" Momoko said.

**What will Momoko say? What does that Dream mean? Will Momoko finally figure out Justin Secret? Find out in Chapter 4: Momoko discovers the biggest secret ever!**


	4. Author Note

**Author Note: Regarding Chapter 4 Of Ojamajo Doremi: Momoko's Hard Decision. **

Hello this is SailorMars2999, the Author of Momoko's Hard Decision. Hello to all my fans. I know that I've Took a long brake from my story. And I know you have all been waiting for my new Chapter, but I took so long because I've had the worst thing any writer can have…WRITER'S BLOCK! So I've took a long brake…but now its time to get back to work. So I've gotten about a paragraph of Chapter 4 done… I think. Yeah I got the story line of Chapter 4 *Spoiler* Justin Revels his secret… and they find out what happened in Magical Stage…but yeah. It's a good chapter. I mean I also took a brake to start my new story about TooruXOnpu and FujioXHazuki. So yeah…So I should be done with Chapter 4 in about a week…"So if you're a loser…at least you got that to look forward to."(Icarly). So get ready! OJAMAJO DOREMI MOTTO: MOMOKO'S HARD DECISION! CHAPTER 4: JUSTIN'S SECRET IS REVELED!


	5. He's a What! Justin's Secret is told!

_**It was lunch time and Momoko sat with the girls. They smiled and began to talk. Hazuki got a thought, whispered in Onpu's ear. Onpu looked a Hazuki and nodded. "Momoko…" Hazuki said. "We have to tell you the truth…"Onpu said. Doremi and Aiko froze. "We did magical stage to make Justin Fall in love with you!" Onpu and Hazuki said at the same time. Doremi and Aiko fainted, Hazuki and Onpu opened one eye and Momoko had her mouth wide. "…..I…" Momoko said.**_

Chapter 4: Justin's Secret is reveled!

"I…I can't believe you would do something like that!" Momoko Said. "So his love for me… was fake…all fake?" Momoko was yelling with tears in her eyes. Hazuki raised her head. "Momoko, we don't know if Justin loved you or not?" Onpu said. "Yeah we just did magical stage to insure that you got a week of love" Doremi said. "Look, we didn't waste Magical Stage just for you to give up and lose."Aiko said. "So go up to him… tell him you still love him. If he feels the same way…then you can be together. If he doesn't just laugh and say just kidding." Hazuki said. Momoko wiped the tears off her eyes and smiled. "I guess your Right." Momoko said.

Lunch Break had ended and Momoko walked up to Justin. Momoko Blushed and said…"Hey Justin…are we still on for tonight, you know the bowling ally?" Justin Smiled "Heck yeah…I'm gonna own you in bowling." Justin joked. Momoko smiled. "_His love for me was real? I'm really in love!" _Momoko Thought. She jumped up and down in excitement. Momoko hugged Justin as they both blushed. "Ummm…I'm glad to see that you two are in love…but were in school. Wait till after school lovebirds!" Seki-Sensei yelled. The Bell rang and all the students ran to their seats.

After school Momoko, Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu and Aiko walked out of school, talking about the school day. Momoko saw Justin hanging out by the open gate. He waved at her and Momoko smiled. "You ready for your date?" Onpu asked, smirking. Momoko smiled and turned to Hazuki. "Hazuki-Chan, Promise me that you'll tell LaLa that I won't be able to make it…okay. And if Majo Rika asks tell her that I'm sick…O.K.?" Momoko Pleaded. Hazuki blushed and nodded her head. "_Why not trust me?" _Doremi whispered to Aiko. Aiko giggled. Momoko smiled at the girls and ran off. "Good Luck!" Aiko Yelled. They watched as Momoko ran up to Justin and as Momoko hugged him and they walked off, holding hands. "Awww….Their so cute together." Onpu Cooed. Hazuki's Watch rang and she screamed. "What's wrong?" Doremi asked. "WERE LATE! MAJO RIKA IS GONNA HAVE A COW!" Hazuki yelled. They all froze in fear and ran to the MahoDo

It was 5:23 p.m. and Aiko was working the cash register, Onpu was restocking the shelves with candy, Doremi was making recommendations to the customers, while Hazuki was cooking in the back, working Momoko and her shares. After about an Hour the place was empty, so Majo Rika called all of the girls to the back of the store. "Okay, that was some good work out there girls. But …I only want to warn you abo…Where's the Yellow one. I only see Purple, Pink, Blue and Orange. Where is Momoko? This is the 2nd time she has done this."Majo Rika screamed. Hazuki was about to tell Majo Rika the "excuse" when…"She's out on a date with her Boyfriend, Justin Matsura." Doremi said with no attention to what she was saying. All the girls froze and stared at Doremi. "What?" Doremi asked. "This is why Momoko never trusts you." Aiko said. Doremi finally figured it out and gasped. "Oh…..I mean she's sick with a fever…Yeah that's it, a fever." Doremi said out loud. LaLa busted out laughing. "So who is this Justin Matsura?" Majo Rika asked. "_Matsura…if by what they tell me…I may be able to figure out Justin Origins…and If I think his origins are what I think they are…then Momoko may be in trouble!"_ Majo Rika thought to herself.

"Well….from what Momoko said, He was born in Misora City but he moved to America when he was 1. He Learned Japanese from his parents. He moved back 3 weeks ago. And that his parents work in a….uh, well his dad's a photographer and his mom is a…..well Momoko never said what his mom did..." Hazuki said. "Did Momoko ever tell you what his mom and dad's names are?" Majo Rika asked. "Oh Yeah, their names are Sayu and Renzo Mastura. Momoko meet them yesterday." Onpu Smiled. Majo Rika and Lala Screamed in fear. "OH NO!" They screamed. Onpu, Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko stared at them. "What's wrong with you two?"Aiko Yelled. Majo Rika and Lala stopped right in their tracks. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! JUSTIN IS THE SON OF TWO MAGICAL CREATURES!" Majo Rika Yelled. The Girls Gasped. "What are they?" Doremi asked. "JUSTIN MASTURA IS A VAMPIRE!" Lala screamed. The Girls Screamed…for like a second. "Wait, Wait, Wait. What wrong with that. We met boy wizards, a baby witch. And this is the worst?" Onpu said. Majo Rika floated down. "Girls let me tell you a story….that dates back to the 1400's in the Witch World." Majo Rika Started. The Girls sat down in a chair and the story began

**Alright! Now You Know Justin's Secret! If you don't like Vampires, well just stay tuned to this story and you'll love it. Why is it so bad that Justin's a Vamp? What will the story reveal about Vamps? What will happen to Momostin? Find out in Chapter 5: The Story is told? Momoko and Justin are in Danger!**


End file.
